Generally, in traditional consumer device applications (e.g., smartphone, laptop, tablet, and the like), powering the consumer device can include using a power adaptor, a wall charger and/or a power brick (herein after referred to as a power brick) that is configured to provide power to multiple consumer devices. The power provided to each of the consumer devices can be at multiple power settings including multiple voltage and current levels based on the power brick and consumer device configurations.